1. Field
This disclosure relates to an aerogel-foam composite.
2. Description of the Related Art
An aerogel is a microporous material having a nanometer-sized three-dimensional mesh structure. The aerogel may have adiabatic and sound absorption properties, and the aerogel may be useful in a variety of diverse applications. Particularly, an aerogel may be usefully applied to a cooling device, such as a refrigerator and a freezer, and may be used as an adiabatic material in aerospace applications, and for building construction.
Aerogels may be categorized as an inorganic aerogel or an organic aerogel according to the material. An example of inorganic aerogel is a silica aerogel. An organic aerogel includes an organic linking group therein, and thus may be more flexible than an inorganic aerogel.
In general, an aerogel fabricated in the form of a monolith, film, or particle has high brittleness and may be collapsed by a small impact.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved aerogel material.